1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a pallet or frame from one location to another.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of boxspring frames, it is common practice to mount a plurality of wood members upon a rack so that they may be stapled together. A frame assembled in this manner may then be transported to another station where its four corners may be rounded. Since the frames are of considerable weight, particularly if one person must handle a large number of them on a daily basis, it is desirable to transport them in a manner requiring a minimum of physical exertion.